


Collar of Protection - Patton’s Week. (Day 6: Moxiety)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #notsafeforsanders, #sanderssides/sm/ut/challenge, #sanderssides/sm/ut/challenge2018, BDSM themes, Collar/Lead play, Day 6, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Patton's Week, Slight Breath Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Who knew that asking a simple question could lead to such a fun time with Patton? Virgil certainly didn’t.





	Collar of Protection - Patton’s Week. (Day 6: Moxiety)

'I like to collect things.” Patton cut into the current conversation.

Logan and Virgil turned away from the coin collection laid across the table to look over at Patton who was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table putting a puzzle together. 

“Patton, there is a difference in obsessively retaining items that are in your sphere of daily living and being a curator of pieces of history.” Logan said as he adjusted his glasses.

“O-Okay, Lo.” Patton frowned and shrugged. Trying to ignore how Virgil tugged Logan close. Their voices grumbling too low to hear, but the tone wasn’t pleasant.

Patton knew better than to intrude upon the scheduled meetings for “Intellectual Debates of Knowledge” or the I.D.K club as Virgil nicknamed it. But Patton couldn’t help wanting to be included when everyone sounded so excited. Well, as excited as Logan and Virgil could get. He turned back to assembling his puppy puzzle. 

“What kind of things?” Virgil finally asked.

“Steven Universe figurines, Stitch plushies, strange rocks that have lightning bolts on them.” Patton said as he slotted another piece into place. 

“Correction. Those are the things that Thomas likes to collect. Excuse me.” Logan added as he answered his phone. “Roman, No! I told you never allow Remus into the library. I don’t care if you have your katana. If you hurt a single book!” Logan rapidly gathered up the items off of the table as he sank out.

“You think I should follow him?” Virgil had a worried tone. 

“No, it’s Roman trying to make his grand gesture with Logan. Did you like your meeting?”

“I.D.K. it’s all in the name.” Virgil said as he got up to join Patton on the floor. They both laughed and lapped into an easy silence. After they completed the puzzle, Virgil’s question came back to him.

“Hey, Patton. Isn’t there anything that you collect… you know, just for yourself." 

Patton’s mouth pulled tight as he really thought about the endless closets of things he loves to look back on and to organize. Then it struck him.

"Can you keep a secret? Like a really big, you can never tell anyone ever kind of secret?" 

Virgil nodded as he leaned in, putting his hand to his ear making it easier to hear Patton’s secret. Then Patton grabbed Virgil’s hand and sunk them both into his room. A big bright blue box with fluffy clouds sat inconspicuously on Patton’s little table. Virgil loved this table because at had a blanket attached all the way around it. Logan had called it a kotatus when Roman had first conjured it.

"Here, sit sit.” Patton thumped down in front of the low table and fluffed the blanket over his lap. Pulling up on the blanket next to him to encourage Virgil to join him. Virgil shivered happily as the heater under the Japanese style table warmed him, pushing away the cold in his bones. Nodding to Patton when he was settled in. 

“My very first one was after Thomas kept roaming up and down aisle after aisle at the pet store. Deeply longing for a dog.” Patton explained. Pulling the box close, almost hugging it.

“Pat. This wasn’t supposed to be about Thomas.”

“And it’s not, I promise. I’m just nervous. I figured you wouldn’t judge me as harshly if you knew it started somewhere innocent.” Patton voice was wobbly as his head dropped. Virgil’s forefinger and thumb gently lifted his face back up.

“I would never judge you. You’ve seen me at my worst and held me until I felt better. Whatever it is, as long as it’s not dead pets, I’ll be cool with it. Plus, You could never truly shock…me…” Virgil’s mouth dropped open as Patton opened the box. Virgil was never more happy that his lap was covered as when he felt all of his blood rushing to his groin. 

Collars. It was all Collars.They took up every bit of space inside the box. All perfectly layered and nestled inside each other to make enough room for it all. Virgil’s eyes roamed over the various kinds. Cheap dollar store collars. Expensive collars with filigree etched into the leather. Thick collars. Thin collars. Collars with neon swirls and collars in nude colors with short metal spikes. Some of them were even necklaces with stylized padlocks. 

“I really like collars.” Patton blushed, letting his fingers brush over a row of them. 

“I can see that. May I touch or?”

“Oh, of course. Mi felicidad es tu felicidad.”

“What?” Virgil turned to look at Patton noticing how he was biting his lower lip.

“My happiness is your happiness.” Patton blushed as he took out a handful to spread across the table top. Quiet minutes turned into bubbling curiosity. 

“So which one’s your favorite one?” Virgil asked as he clicked open a purple leather collar with white lace around the middle of the band.

“I would say this one.” Patton proudly held up a baby blue collar with silver hearts all the way around before he slid it into place on his own neck. Displaying it to Virgil by turning his head from side to side. 

Virgil pulled at the blanket to make sure Patton couldn’t see how turned on he was. As the light glinted off the tiny loop that hung down it made Virgil wonder. It didn’t look strong enough to be pulled or tugged on. 

“Why’s the loop different on that one?" 

"It’s a protection collar. You don’t do extreme play in them, so the rings are more symbolic. But you can still clip a lead to it.” Patton dug in the box for a minute before pulling out a leash with a matching baby blue leather handle. He held it out for Virgil to feel. 

The leather handle was soft as butter and had worn spots where Virgil could tell it had been used a lot. Suddenly, the leather and chain felt harsh against his skin. Placing it on the table, he tried not to think of one of the other’s playing with Patton.

“Is this part of Puppy play or sadomasochism play?”

“No, I don’t wear them as part of a costume. I like the idea of being right where I belong. Sitting right at the end of a lead. Right where my love wants me.” Patton said as his words took on a wistful tone.

“Roman’s very lucky then.” Virgil said with a sad smile. 

“Roman. What do you mean?” Confusion was written all over Patton’s face.

“Come on, Pat. Roman’s in here all hours of the night. It’s doesn’t take a scientist to figure that out.”

“Roman has a crush on Logan. He always wants my opinion on getting Logan to fall for him. I really wish he would stop. But you know I can’t say no to correcting emotional pain.” Patton explained as he held up a couple collars to Virgil’s neck. 

“Why is it so worn then?” Virgil held the loop up.

“I wring my hands when I’m nervous or stressed out. The protection part of my collar is for me. To help me to remember to take care of myself. To let myself feel cared for when no one will listen. To be centered when everything is falling apart. It’s what holds me together some nights. I wear it for self care, because I don’t have anyone.”

Virgil grabbed the leash off the table hooking to the Patton’s collar before his fear could stop him. The metal on metal sound ringing out made Patton’s eyes go wide.

"You have me.” Virgil said as his heart pounded.

“Oh.” Patton’s eyes started to tear up. 

“Don’t cry, I’ll take it off. I’m sorry. That was dumb of me. I didn’t even get permission. I’ll leave just let me get this off.” Virgil’s words all rushed out. Hands shaking unable to undo the simple clip. Patton softly hushed him and put his hands over the anxious side’s hands.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve put real stock into someone being my play partner. But when I fantasize about anyone else holding the other end of my lead… It’s been you since I laid eyes on you.” Patton confessed as he guided Virgil’s hands down the thin chain to the leather handle. “Would you like to play with me?" 

"I would be honored to play with you.” Virgil slipped the loop of the leash around his wrist. Worry on his face as a tear slid down Pat’s face. “Okay, first thing’s first." 

Virgil stood and helped Patton stand. Tugging on the lead they walked into Patton’s bathroom. Using a tissue, Virgil dried the other’s tears. Then he grabbed out a washcloth, running it under warm water, ringing it out. Washing Patton’s face until he was calm again. Then tugged on the lead again. 

Patton was in awe. Never in his wildest dreams, okay maybe his wildest dreams would he have thought Virgil would accept this; let alone take on an active role. They stopped at his mini fridge for drinks and snacks. Virgil handing them to Patton as they made it over to his pillow pit next to his bookshelf. 

"Sit please.” Virgil instructed. The chain of the lead jingled as he lined everything up on the top of the bookcase as Patton handed the items to him. Then Virgil started looking through the overly stuffed shelf until he finally found the proper book. 

Plopping down onto the soft pillows, Virgil sat with his legs spread out. Simply pulling on the chain and patting the space between his legs. Patton sat with his back pressed against Virgil’s chest. 

“Comfortable?” Virgil asked as he grabbed the book and opened it. 

“Yeah. More than you know.” Patton relaxed back as he helped Virgil hold one side of the book so Virgil could wrap his arm around his waist. 

“Down in the thousand acre woods lives a bear named Winnie the pooh. Now you might be asking yourself, how does a silly old bear get stuck in a tree…” Virgil started to read aloud as Patton cuddled against him even more. 

The sunlight, streaming in the window, warmed them as Virgil read tale after tale to Patton. Letting the heart pick out as many as he wanted. When Virgil’s voice started to crack they stopped for snacks and drinks. Patton sighed happily as he sat across from his play partner, having already finished his snack.

“Here, you can have it.” Virgil held out his last chocolate chip cookie. 

Smiling so big Patton shoved the cookie in. Patton’s dimples shown on both sides of his face in delight. It was too cute for Virgil too resist. Wrapping the chain a couple times around his wrist, Virgil guided Patton close. Placing two quick kisses, one to each side of Patton’s face before he let out the lead again. But Patton didn’t move away.

“Mprf.” He mumbled around the cookie. 

“Swallow, cutie then run that by me one more time.” Virgil chuckled while Patton was swallowing as fast as he could. 

“More." 

"More cookies? We’d need to go downstairs for that." 

"No, more kisses. More contact and touches please.” Patton clarified, running his hands down the chain, using it to pull Virgil close instead. 

Placing kisses all over Patton’s giggling face. Virgil found the laughter contagious as Patton playfully pushed at his chest. 

“N-not like that! I mean.” Patton started to complain, but Virgil stopped him by sealing his lips to Patton’s. Their lips fitting together so perfectly as they kept kissing. Grabbing the ring on the collar Virgil kept Patton still as he pulled back with a smirk. 

“Oh, yes that’s totally what I wanted.” Patton’s heart skipped in his chest.

“I guess you don’t need anything else then?” Virgil asked as he looked Patton up and down. Caressing Patton’s hips made the material of his pants pull even tighter, showing the solid outline of Patton’s cock. “Because I possibly wanted to stroke you and hold you, but if that’s all you really wanted." 

"Want. Want that. Please, Virge. Going to feel so good.” Patton’s hands scrambled to get free of his pants and underwear. Scrunching the band of material behind his balls so Virgil had full access. 

“Thank god I’m sitting down already.” Virgil said as he palmed Patton’s cock. “This cock is a beauty. So thick, but not too long. Fits so perfectly in my hand. Don’t you agree, cutie?”

“Like you were made for me… I mean for pleasuring me.” Patton reigned his heart back as he felt it pounding against the leather band around his neck. 

“Completely made for you.” Virgil coo'ed as he clicked his fingers. Making Patton draw in a shocked breath as he wrapped his now slick hand around Patton’s cock. 

The wet glide made Patton shiver as Virgil went from tip to base and came back up only to flip his hand over and slide back down. Trading kisses and soft bites to each other’s necks. Seeing who could make the other moan louder. Twisting his wrist with a normal stroke as Patton started to pant. Moving his thumb against the underside of Patton’s cock made him grind down and roll his hips in a circle. Virgil smirked at the control he had as he continued, the friction of their two bodies drawing him close to the edge. Patton’s increasing moans and leaking cock told Virgil it was time for the big finish. 

Moving his hand from Patton’s waist to the back of his collar, fingers tightening around the band. Making the collar all the tighter. Patton drew in a shaky breath at the pressure and lost all composer. Thrusting up as fast as he could and nodding for Virgil keep the pressure on his cock and around his neck. 

“Are you going to come for me? Do you love how tight and hard your collar is wrapped around your neck? Look at you falling apart at my touch like I’ve pictured thousands of times late at night." 

"Virgil!” Patton groaned against his collar as he started making a mess across Virgil’s shirt. Coming so hard his nails dug in against Virgil’s shoulders.

The pressure on his lap and the surprise pain through his shirt pushed Virgil over the edge. Painting the inside of his underwear as he ground up against the warm pressure of Patton’s ass. Riding out his orgasm until the pleasure turned into fire running through his veins; The over-stimulation was too much. 

Patton sat back on his lover’s legs as he put his head on his shoulder. Panting breaths slowly going back to normal as they sat there not wanting to move and admit it could be over. But as the minutes ticked by, their legs start to fall asleep, they pulled apart. 

“Can I…No it’s.. I should just be happy with…” Virgil started but couldn’t find the courage all of a sudden. 

Patton picked up the forgotten chain of his collar and loosely wrapped it around Virgil like a necklace. “You know, the collar of protection works both ways. This means I’ll protect you too.”

“Can we clean up and cuddle in your bed? But if you’d rather be alone, I can split.” Virgil tried to not let his hopes get too high.

“My second favorite thing after collars is aftercare. Do you know what that is?” Patton asked. Watching Virgil slowly shake his head, so he continued. “It means showers, more snacks, cuddling, music, sleeping. All that and so much more. Let me show you, yeah?" 

With a simple yes had Virgil basking in the undivided attention and warmth of Patton’s love as he took care of him. 

At the end of the aftercare, they were laying together in bed. A soft snore coming from Patton as he snuggled closer.

"Going to collect as many of these moments that I can. Always going to protect you.” Virgil kissed the top of a Patton’s head as he drifted off too.


End file.
